COMO ELLOS
by Amatistas en las manos
Summary: -¿Por qué no hablaste de nosotros en la entrevista, como ellos?, -¿Querías que lo hiciera?, -Da igual. Viñeta de la noche de las entrevistas.


**Nada de los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, obviamente, y no deseo lucrar con ello. **

**:) Si me encuentras, esta cosa te la dedico a ti porque me prestaste tus libros y me provocaste cierto trauma con el tema. :* (jahjah, aún me burlo de ti) **

* * *

**COMO ELLOS**

Tenía los ojos clavados en él. Fijos. Pudo haber habido una estampida de mutos, la explosión de una planta nuclear; pudo haberse caído la Luna, ella continuaría sin desviar la vista un milímetro de Cato. Porque no podía desviarla, por supuesto. Él era como un imán, y ella como el metal. Nada, absolutamente, podía estar fuera del orbital rubio y ceñudo que lo representaba.

Estaba respirando muy despacito. Estaba calladita como un avox, a la expectativa de cualquier palabra que él dijera. No se movía. Era una estatua de piedra en la plaza principal del distrito. No podía moverse porque ¿y sí lo desconcentraba? ¿Y si Cato estaba esforzándose en buscar las palabras y ella…? Cato era así, antes de decirle cualquier cosa buscaba y rebuscaba palabrejas en todos los rincones de su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Pero cualquier justificación quedó ahogada con el aire enrarecido del Capitolio cuando Cato se dio la vuelta y rompió todo contacto con ella. Caminó a algún lugar, no sabía a dónde. Se alejó de ella, y Clove podía verlo. A través de su pelo rubio y los kilos de aire y el sonido de sus pasos; a través de su ropa oscura, de su espalda ancha, ella podía verlo, su ceño. Cato tenía esa expresión que la asqueaba. El ceño fruncido hasta tal punto que podría abrírsele una raja en medio de la cara. ¡Con sus mejillas rojas por la rabia contenida y la mandíbula apretada a cuatrocientas mil atmósferas!

¡Lo veía! ¡Lo veía a través, y por sobre todo! ¡Su ceño fruncido! Ese par de cejas amarillentas y pobladas…

-Cato. –Susurró. Se le iba a romper la voz, lo sabía. Porque ella estaba esperando sus palabras. Sin presionarlo. Tranquila. Estaba esperando sus palabras rancias, sardónicas y rudas. Vulgares. ¡No podía irse y dejarle los oídos vacíos de sus cochinas palabras!

Él volvió a girarse, con toda la calma del mundo (con esa calma que no era calma sino estoicismo, y con la que ella, Clove, había sido siempre tan empática). Aún más fastidiado que antes, si era posible. Y Clove sabía perfectamente que no iba a haber palabras. Ni tampoco podía leerlas en sus ojos fríos. Más y más fríos de lo que nunca habían estado. Más fríos que el último invierno.

-¿Por qué no hablaste de nosotros en la entrevista, como ellos? –Así que fue ella la que se sacó de la garganta, con las garras de la desesperación, aquella pregunta que la tenía tan alterada y que le estaba ennegreciendo cualquier pensamiento decente.

-¿Querías que lo hiciera?- ¿Que si quería que lo hiciera? ¡¿Que sí…?! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Maldita la hora en que cualquier puta del distrito lo había parido! ¡Y maldito el estúpido tiempo que ella había desperdigado en quererlo! El muy infeliz…

"_¡Sí!_", quiso gritarle, "_¡por supuesto que sí! Quería que lo dijeras, idiota._" Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó igual, no, mucho más callada que antes, porque decir cualquier cosa no tendría sentido y lo sabía. No quiso abrir la boca porque ella era Clove, la que había sido entrenada para ser vencedora prácticamente desde su concepción; porque él era Cato, el voluntario, el gustoso, el excitado por los Juegos; porque ellos eran el 2, los privilegiados, los "sensatos". No, ahí, entre ellos, no había cabida para ninguna palabra más, mucho menos para explicaciones, reclamos o lloriqueos. Clove tuvo que repetirse eso varias veces, como una especie de mantra –"_somos el 2, somos Cato y Clove_"-, para poder arrugar el entrecejo y recomponerse en indiferencia otra vez.

Ni siquiera estaba mirándolo ya. El dolor, la imperturbabilidad, las reflexiones en su mente la electrocutaban de tal modo que todos sus sistemas estaban paralizados. "_¿Querías que lo hiciera?_" ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta tan desfachatada era esa?! ¿Es que acaso se le estaba pudriendo el cerebro? ¡Apenas lo podía creer! Sí, sí, ella estaba al corriente de cómo se le enredaban las palabras a Cato de vez en cuando; sabía perfectamente lo que le costaba darle un abrazo o tomarle la mano, o dejar de estar tenso y en guardia. Sí, por supuesto, ella lo conocía, pero mira que soltarle algo como eso así como así.

Aun así, ahí había algo que se le escapaba, lo sabía, lo sentía porque ¿no había dormido con ella cada noche desde que salieron del distrito? ¿No le había cedido los mejores puestos de entrenamiento durante toda la semana?, y sobre todo, ¿no había esperado hasta que ella salió sorteada para presentarse voluntario el día de la cosecha? Bueno, sí, pero… ¿tenía ella el derecho de pensar…que…?

-Da igual. –Soltó con un mohín que le salió a la perfección, un "da igual" claro y palpablísimo.

Cato no le contestó nada. Soltó un bufido como de animal irritado, relajó un poquito la postura y se paralizó _in situ_. No le creía ni siquiera el "da", Clove se lo leyó en los ojos. Suspiró y arrugó más la frente.

Ella también se quedó ahí parada, otra vez mirándolo insistentemente, taladrándole la cabeza (no sabía si esperaba matarlo de una vez, o entenderlo… de una vez). Dentro de su impavidez, de la de los dos, se preguntaba si acercarse a él y comérselo a besos sería muy traidor a sus propias palabras. "_Somos el 2, somos Cato y Clove_" se seguía repitiendo.

Bueno, ¿y qué más da?, le dijo una insolente vocecita en alguna parte de su cabeza, ¿no eran también del 2 cuando se pasaron todas las horas posibles juntos? -"_Estábamos entrenando_"-, ¿y no eran del 2 cuando se sonrieron y se alabaron por cualquier cosa? –"_Estábamos entrenando_"-, ¿y cuando se dijeron "_te quiero_" justo antes de la ceremonia de la cosecha? ¿no eran ellos mismos? ¿también entrenaban?, ¿y no eran Cato y Clove cuando se reían y se besaban y…

La pregunta murió en su mutismo cerebral antes de terminar de formularse. Cato estaba ahí, en sus labios y en el vaho que respiraba y que era tan dulzón. Sus manos grandes estaban también ahí, sobre sus mejillas chapeadas como manzanas. Era un beso tan bonito que la descarnaba y quiso llorar. Era hermosísimo y era sólo de ellos, de Cato y Clove, no del Capitolio, no de los Juegos, no del público ni de la gente del distrito 2. Era un beso extremadamente dulce que decía, fuerte y claro: "_No lo he dicho porque tú no eres una estrategia, Clove_", y tenía tanto sentido que ahora le resultaba estúpido haberlo pensado en primer lugar. Se derritió, se hizo agua entre sus brazos porque, de pronto, era insoportable que se conocieran tan bien.

Se vaciaron el uno en el otro, revolvieron sus sentidos y la miel de sus pensamientos para ser fuertes. Cato volvía a decirle "_te quiero_", "_me enloqueces_", "_soy voluntario_", y ella volvía a responderle "estás loco", "_si alguno juega, tiene que regresar con el otro_", "_yo también te quiero_". Era maravilloso. Él, Cato, era maravilloso. Los dos lo eran, sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus palabras… eran asfixiantes, hermosísimos y muy, muy dolorosos.

-Yo vine a ganar, Clove.

Clove lo supo aún antes de que lo dijera. Lo escuchó entre sus besos, su lengua y su aliento caliente. Lo respiró. Y él no debió habérselo dicho porque ella ya lo sabía de por sí, y le dolía.

Deseó no haberlo escuchado.

Deseó no saberlo.

Deseó que fueran como los del 12.

Deseó, sobre todas las cosas, no quererlo tanto.

"_Bien, ¡bien, amor!_", su cabeza iba a volverse loca de repente. "_¿Viniste a ganar?_". Loca de amor, "_¡Pues gana!..._". Loca de tristeza y desesperación. "_o inténtalo, porque yo también vine a eso_." Loca de llanto y amargura contenidos. "_Cuando ya no quede nadie, ni siquiera esos jodidos noviecillos del 12…, cuanto hayamos vencido los dos, yo voy a acabar contigo, Cato. Voy a matarte, Cato, porque nosotros, definitivamente, no somos como ellos._"

* * *

**Amatistas en las manos**


End file.
